


A Little Peek

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Naughty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Spock stumbles upon something he wasn't expecting





	A Little Peek

Spock walked through the dark halls of the ship, his boots quickly clicking against the floor as he visualized the harp solo he’d wind down with as soon he collapsed into bed. He was almost to his quarters, the door numbers leading up to his getting smaller and smaller in the lonely solitude of Deck 12. 

But one door was conspicuously open. Spock peeked into the room, wondering who would be so careless as to leave their room ajar. 

Panting loudly, lying on his back, legs splayed open in a wide V, was a sweaty Leonard McCoy, masturbating furiously, his fist clenched hard onto his penis as he jerked his tight grip back and forth with ferocious grunts. Noticing the figure at his doorway, he paused, hand on cock, and looked over at Spock. 

“Come on in and help your ol’ doctor out, you green-blooded peeping Tom,” teased McCoy with a wink. 

Spock shut the door from the inside.


End file.
